Ariel Anderson
Full Name: Ariel Tamara Anderson IMVU Username Kaiten Race: Human Title(s): Sister, Elite Hunter Nickname(s): Paladin Age: 21 Date of Birth: December 25 1993 Place of Birth: Vatican City, Rome, Italy Gender: Female Orientation: Undecided Occupation: Excorcist Religion: Catholic Christianity Status: Alive Alignment: Lawful Neutral General Appearance: Ariel's body is near perfect due to her strict training regiment and practices. This is marred by the many small scars she bares from past jobs however, and the splash of tattoos on top of her rather stoic and hard personality often intimidates others into avoiding her completely. Past that, her face is pleasantly angled and pleasant to look at when it's not twisted into a frown or grimmace. Her womanly figure is fully developed, and often draws stares from those who don't know her reputation. This, coupled with her peircing eyes and punk-rock appearance will often draw in a hapless man while she is out and about, but it usaly ends with her scaring him off with a glare, or even bodily harm. Hair Colour: Black Hair Style: Forwards sweeping bob cut. Eye Colour: Blue Skin Tone: Fair Height: 5'6 Weight: 137lbs Build: Athletic and toned Scars: Multiple slashes, burns and other scars dot her body. Tattoos: Large cross on back. Angel wings on right forearm. Various protective scriptures on calves and left shoulder. Piercings: Multiple in both ears. Other Distinguishing Marks: Small, cross-shaped birthmark on backside of right hand. Father: Unknown Mother: Unknown Brothers: Unknown Sisters: Unknown Sons: None Daughters: None Other: Various other Hunters, as well as the Father's and Sisters that raised her. The Pope. Allies: The Catholic Church Enemies: All Non-human supernaturals. Especialy hates Demons. Overall Personality: Ariel is a no-nonsense, seemingly emotionless woman who is either doing her job or training at all times. Because of her hard-core attitude, she has very little in the way of social graces and tends to be left alone out of sheer intimidation. Not one to talk much, she does not make friends easy, is difficult to get along with and can be considered cruel in her dealings with others. She has a powerful sense of duty and will follow her orders without question, but is also a bit hot-headed when it comes to hunting monsters. The only time she smiles is when she's killing supernaturals, which has given her a rather eerie reputation amungst demons/vampires and her fellow Hunters alike. Likes: Top Ramen. Killing Demons. Killing Vampires. Weapons. Dislikes: Sweets, Demons and Vampires. Fears: Thunder Hobbies: Working out, training, shooting guns. Physical Skills: Ariel is physcially a powerhouse, even without her suit on. A lifetime of intense combat training given by the Catholic Church has made her almost super-human and feats such as flipping, running long distances, jumping and fighting are all second nature to her now. Effortlessly capable of outperforming an average human. Intellectual Skills: Despite having a formal education, Ariel is only of average intellegence. She falls on brute force far more often than wits, but is also a rather cunning combatant when she needs to be. Magical Skills: Arial has no true magic, but her training has left her well versed in Occult knowledge, and she sometimes uses Scriptures to ward away weaker demons, or perform Excorcisms Weapons: All weapons noted below are crafted with blessed water, holy silver and inscribed with latin hymns. Balistic Fists: Each of Ariel's wrists are wrapped in a multi-shot, pressure activated shotgun barrel running a drum system along the other side. Several types of rounds can be fired from these weapons, and they are her primary mode of attack, as they play off her extensive martial training. UV Grenades: Small, round devices that are capable of producing harmful amounts of UV. Holy Water Grenade: A small canister that houses an explosive capable of splattering an entire room with boiling holy water. Grapple wire: A coil-system rigged into a belt. Allows wearer to zip-line long distances. Can also be used to pull enemies closer. Blades: Various knives made for throwing, as well as being hidden in certain spots on the body. Cerebral Band: A small HUD device that covers one eye. Allows wearer to zoom, gain infravision, nightvision, record things and communicate over distances. Also aids in triangulating incoming attacks and showing predictive evasive movements. Clothing Style: Typical casual clothing. Sometimes a suit. Armour: Full-body combat armor equiped with a spinal-tap monitor and kinetic endoskeleton which augments phyical speed and strength. The suit is driven by electrical impulses taken by the spinal-tap monitor and reacts to the whims of the wearer. Several other features such as Kevlar padding, titanium plating and balistic gel inserts protect wearer from certain attacks, and suit has auto-inject adrenal fluids to help host fight through pain, or perform better. Background Ariel was found outside a Catholic run orphanage in Rome on a Christmas night. It was here she spent the first few years of her life before being taken in for training at the Vatican due to her cross-shaped birthmark being found interesting. There, she excelled in the arts of excorcism and was formaly inducted into the Iscariot organization, where she earned the rank of Paladin at the unheard age of 17. Now acting as the sword of the Catholic church, Ariel has pledged her life to fighting evil and preserving the power of the church at any cost. RP Logs ((Any RPs your character takes place in can be listed here)) Theme Song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xmAsD8aRHBA